Halo 2
Halo 2 is the second Halo game release by Bungie on 09/11/2004 for Xbox. Halo 2 was a really advanced game back in the days , a revolution for the multiplayer and one of the most sold Halos and one of the Best sellers on Xbox. Halo 2 is the first Halo game that have a Multiplayer system with Xbox Live. A Windows Vista version for PC was released for PC on 30/03/2007. Halo 2 servers for Xbox were shutdown in 2009 , while the servers for Halo 2 Vista were shutdown in 2015. Halo 2 is retrocompatible for Xbox 360 if you own the disk . Halo 2 is part of Halo The Master Chief Collection. Halo 2 Multiplayer is much more easier then the multiplayer in Halo Combat Evolved. First of all aim assist on Halo 2 is higher then Aim assist in H1. Second thing the Battle Rifle is much easier to use , it have a bigger reticle and a biger spread so basically hiting the head is easier. Movements are more fluid . Spawns system is a bit beter then the one from H1 ( Even if very random ). Weapons Nadings are no more avaiable , and fighting an enemy with a power up is much more easier. Rocket Launcher is also under powered from H1. Multiplayer Maps Small-Medium Maps *Ascension *Backwash *Beaver Creek *Burial Mounds ( Also avaiable on BTB ) *Colossus *Desolation *Elongation *Foundation *Gemini *Ivory Tower *Lockout *Midship *Sanctuary *Tombstone *Turf *Warlock *Zanzibar ( Also avaiable on BTB ) Big Team Battle Maps *Burial Mounds ( Also avaiable on Team Slayer ) *Coagulation *Containment *District ( PC/Xbox One ) *Headlong *Relic *Terminal *Uplift ( PC/Xbox One ) *Waterworks *Zanzibar ( Also avaiable on Team Slayer ) Weapons *Battle Rifle *Magnum ( Dual Wieldable ) *SMG ( Dual Wieldable ) *Magnum ( Dual Wieldable ) *Shotgun *Sniper Rifle *Rocket Launcher *Frag Grenades *Plasma Pistol ( Dual Wieldable ) *Plasma Rifle ( Dual Wieldable ) *Brute Plasma Rifle ( Dual Wieldable ) *Covenant Carbine *Needler ( Dual Wieldable ) *Energy Sword *Brute Shot *Beam Rifle *Plasma Grenades *Sentinel Beam Power Ups *Overshield *Camouflage Vehicles *Warthog *Warthog Gauss *Scorpion *Ghost *Spectre *Wraith *Banshee Turrets *Machine Gun *Plasma Cannon Gametypes Slayer Capture The Flag Oddball King Of The Hill Assault Juggernaut Territories Tricks *Halo 2 multiplayer now have a motion sensor. The motion sensor will spot enemies movement on your radar. You will not be spot if you crouch walk or don't move. *Halo 2 Melee system is particular, you make a certain amount of damage depening by the circumstances. If you melee an enemy without moving you make few damages ( Required to kill 3 ) , if you melee an enemy while moving you will almost drain his shield ( Required to kill 2 ) , while if you melee an enemy while jumping it will completely drain his shield ( Required to kill 2 ). *A Melee jump with the Oddball , Flag or Assault Bomb will istantly kill the enemy *Energy Sword will kill in 2 hit if you don't move *If you crouch while a enemy is about to hit you you will avoid the hit *Melee in halo 2 is a little bugged , some times it happen you will melee and stop right in the front/back of the enemy without hiting him. To avoid this happening hold the button while meleeing. *Melee+Reload+Melee will make you double melee and kill an enemy fast , this works with full clip or when you have to reload , but it's more effective when you can reload . If you do this to slow you will not double melee , if you do this to fast you will not damage the enemy *Plasma Pistol have an huge homing ability , even if it make you looks like a noob use it , cause enemies will use it to slain you *You can reload faster by pressing "Switch Weapon" (Normally Y ) two times really fast. When you are reloading the weapon and the new clip is inserted in to the weapon , by pressing YY you will cancel a bit of the animation *You can instant kill a nearby enemy by pressing Melee+Reload+Shot really quickly ( note that the weapon should not have a full clip ). This combo is comonly called BXR. It's not to hard to do. If timed well you will kill an enemy really fast. Don't do this to slow or to fast. Keep in mind that you should move while perform this or you will not kill the enemy *You can shoot two Battle Rifle burst with the time of one by pressing really fast Shoot+Shoot+Realod. This combo is called double shot. It's recomned to use after the second Burst to finish an enemy. It's really hard to do and if you play on Xbox one it's recomned to use a Elite controller. ATTENTION : After perform the double you will not be able to shoot for a little , but you can fix this by pressin YY *There is a variant of the Double shoot called Quad Shoot , it works like the Double shoot but you have to press " Shoot+Shoot+Reload + YY +Shoot+Shoot+Reload " . *There is a combo called Excessive Shoot ( XSV ) that is basically a combination of BXR and Quad Shoot . It consist of BXR then Quad Shooting , BXR and go on like this. *There is a glitch that make the player die without counting it as a suicide. You can perform this by walking foward and pressing really fast " Shoot+Shoot+ Y ". This glitch is called Suicide Shoot cause it allow the user to basically " Kill himself " without loosing points. It's rrally usefull to get out of bad spawns. This may be patched on Xbox one